


Through My Bedroom Window

by sxgaro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Breathplay, Cause Joenghan's family is downstairs, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delicate Yoon Jeonghan, Devious Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom/sub, Dominant Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pretty Yoon Jeonghan, Shy Yoon Jeonghan, Smut, Submissive Yoon Jeonghan, They have to be quiet, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaro/pseuds/sxgaro
Summary: Seungcheol likes to sneak through Jeonghan's window at the wee hours of the night





	Through My Bedroom Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therealbella123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbella123/gifts).



> So my entire life is a lie. I have always thought impeccable meant impossible so if that word is used wrong please comment and tell me which fucking sentence and shit it's on and which paragraph. I read through and fixed some of it but if I missed anything, let me know !!!!!!!!!!!!

There was a rustling, a sudden rusting, from the bushes down below. It was an often sound that Jeonghan had gotten used to, although never had the opportunity to check what the rustling was in time, because he would only have a chance to open his bedroom window, before Seungcheol was to push through, startling Jeonghan so suddenly. 

“Cheol!” he yelled hushly, lightly punching his shoulder, receiving a faux _ow_ , followed by a throaty chuckle. Jeonghan pouted only slightly, before smiling so shyly, allowing his lashes to cast onto his cheeks, a harsh shadow against pallid skin. 

Seungcheol’s legs snuck over the railing that the window provided, signalling Jeonghan to move out of the way, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear, before Seungcheol was ducking down and falling with a thump onto his boyfriend’s carpeted flooring. Jeonghan jumped and covered his mouth to stifle the giggle that emitted, eyes crinkling and failing to disguise his laughter. Seungcheol let out a scoff, before he was standing up. Jeonghan admired the black on black ensemble that he was appareled in, rips at the knees of his skinnies and a large hoodie that stopped just above his upper thighs, hair bleached and tousled.

“What’s so funny?” Seungcheol all but muttered, pressing the tips of his fingers into Jeonghan’s hips, pushing his boyfriend gently to the bed. Jeonghan was giggling again, being sure to sweep the sheer canopy that draped over his bed out of the way and let Seungcheol hover over him, head plopping onto his pillow. He heard Seungcheol slip his Vans off and they thudded softly against the floor, causing Jeonghan to playfully punch at his shoulder again.

“Be quieter, my parents are home. They’re with family.” he huffed and Seungcheol chuckled, running his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair, admiring the length, admiring the silky texture that each strand provided. He hummed, eyes scanning over Jeonghan’s face, causing the younger’s skin to go flush, abruptly so.

Seungcheol hummed once more, and smiled. “Should I lock the door then?” he whispered and Jeonghan only punched him again.

“Don’t be a perv.” he murmured, trying to sound assertive, but his heart hadn’t ceased. If anything, it only quickened. All he really wanted was to nod his head and let Seungcheol take everything that he was until he couldn’t walk into next week. But embarrassment got the best of him, leaving him hot and flustered.

“Hmm,” Seungcheol smiled, almost deviously, furthering his leaning, letting his hot breath hit against Jeonghan’s face. The younger let out a stuttered breath, furrowing his brows to seem more dominant than he so obviously was. “Should we just leave it unlocked then?” he asked rhetorically and then ground his hips against Jeonghan’s, making him whine. “Hmm?” he began again, giving Jeonghan some more friction. “Do you want to risk your family walking in on you screaming below me?” 

Jeonghan swallowed and Seungcheol could see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat, eyebrows suddenly drawn upwards in a desperate need of something more. He was already close to being wrecked and Seungcheol had barely done anything. 

“Say the word and I’ll stop.” Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan shook his head so quickly, feeling a disappointing gutty warmth in his stomach at how easily he was giving up, wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s waist and rutting his hips up, trying to find the friction again. Seungcheol tsked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and pushed Jeonghan’s hips, pressing his butt back into the bed, depriving him of what he wanted most. 

“Now, Hannie.” he said quietly, brushing the hair from his eyes again, ever so gently. “You know who’s in control.”

Jeonghan whined again in a tone that sounded as if he were complaining, making Seungcheol give out a throaty chuckle. He looked his boy up and down, watched just how desperate he was, watched how Jeonghan just about squirmed from beneath him, crunching up his pallid pink duvet, his perfectly made bed. He scanned his eyes over the ethereal image that Jeonghan was displaying for him, pressing one hand against both of his wrists and pinning them gently above his head, allowing the mattress to dip ever so slightly. Jeonghan closed his eyes and leaned his head up, opening up his neck for Seungcheol to do anything with it, anything he pleased, although Seungcheol only ignored the action and instead began undoing his own belt, making Jeonghan’s eyes pop open. He swallowed, stomach twisting excitedly, curling and uncurling his fingers against the palms of his hands, feeling the space between Seungcheol’s thumb and pointer finger as he gripped harder on his wrists. And when Seungcheol’s belt was finally through the loops and replacing his own hand, Jeonghan was whining again, enjoying the feel of leather wrapping harshly around his wrists, making the action of him using his hands at all almost impossible.

“You’re gonna need to be quiet, dear.” Seungcheol said gently, pressing a finger to Jeonghan’s pink lips, now glossed over with his own spit. 

Jeonghan let out small breaths as he felt himself being undressed, ever so slowly, agonizingly steady, like he was a china doll that was to break at any sudden touch. Seungcheol could see his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall in quick pants as he lifted his shirt over his head and left it at his hands, revealing pallid skin now flushed pink. He admired the way his shoulder length hair spilled all around him, blonde blending with the pink and lilac pillows that surrounded, making him look angelic, so unreal, so impeccably beautiful that Seungcheol almost felt bad thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him. _Almost_.

Seungcheol pulled his own shirt over his head, back muscles prominent with the action, biceps flexing, making Jeonghan’s stomach churn dramatically at the glorious sight. He wanted to be _manhandled_ by that sight. Seungcheol began undoing his jeans, eyeing Jeonghan as he did so, watching hooded eyes stare back, gaze blurred a bit, lust lacing every chestnut and honey colour that twined his irises together, pupils only leaving so little of that colour to see. Seungcheol, after ridding his clothes, leaned over Jeonghan again, tugging his pants down, not as gentle with him his time, and allowed air to find his growing erection. Jeonghan swallowed a moan as he felt Seungcheol’s teasing fingers against him in an instant, softly touching his member in slow movements, barely there. His body wanted him to whine so badly, wanted to writhe and squirm, but he couldn’t give his dick of a boyfriend the satisfaction he wanted. He bit his lip, instead and let out stuttered exhales through his nose. 

Seungcheol noticed, gripping so abruptly and pressing his thumb over the slit, making Jeonghan gasp on command, with no permission, stomach clenching at the feeling. “C-Cheol, please.” he whispered out, so breathy, and Seungcheol only laughed, releasing his grip and crawling over the small boy, running his fingers through his hair again, before he clasped hard onto the strands and pulled, revealing what there was of his neck, Adam’s apple bobbing and whines emitting at the stinging sensation that spread throughout his scalp. Seungcheol could see the goosebumps that had formed on his thighs, tiny white hairs standing on his pale flesh. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeonghan’s ear. “I’m gonna open you up, flower.”

Jeonghan nodded and swallowed hard, trying to remain quiet, wrists slowly becoming sore at every movement he made. He looked at Seungcheol, wondering if he’d remembered where Jeonghan always hid his toys and lube, eyes following his every move as he walked from the bed to Jeonghan’s closet, eyes overlooking the way his thick thighs flexed as he leaned up to find the tiny box at the top. He smiled to himself, leaning his cheek on his upper arm to hide it. 

He hadn’t even realized that Seungcheol’s fingers were already slicked up until he felt a sudden pressure on his hole, puckering at the abrupt feeling and letting out a gasp. Seungcheol held back a chuckle of pride and, instead, pushed a finger past his heat, watching the way his ribs showed through his transparent skin as his back arched. Seungcheol admired his boyfriend’s body, slim and curved, every crevice a perfect drawn out piece of art, like a watercolour painting come to life, a mixture of pink and white and grey bleeding through his flushed skin so beautifully.

Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s face contort into a newfound pleasure when he made his first thrust, twisting his one digit around, gliding on his inner walls and pressing into his flesh, making him squirm. “So pretty.” Seungcheol whispered, catching Jeonghan’s attention, eyes hooded and staring so lovingly at his boyfriend, before he was throwing his head back at the sudden feeling that Seungcheol was providing, finger pushing into his prostate. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, lashes fluttering his lids closed, and lips parting with short, choked breaths. 

It had been so long since the two had had any sort of sex, so by the time Seungcheol had made it to three fingers, a good 10 minutes had passed, and Jeonghan was already a mess beneath him, cries being stifled behind his own hand. Seungcheol pulled out, leaning forward to kiss away the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes, meanwhile his fingers were wiping onto Jeonghan’s duvet. 

“Although I would have loved to hear you, I appreciate you being quiet, sugar.” he whispered out, thumbing his cheek, and Jeonghan nodded, stomach twisting so beautifully at the pet name Seungcheol had given him.

Jeonghan then felt his thighs being tugged at, body roughly dragged closer to Seungcheol so that his legs could rest at his shoulder and ankles lock at his neck, arms sliding above him. The belt dug into his skin and Jeonghan’s eyes squeezed shut, vividly gulping at the sensation it brought into his flesh. Seungcheol steadied himself, lining himself with Jeonghan, before he was pushing inside, stretching him further. 

Jeonghan's stomach clenched and he was gasping, giving out a choked whine so suddenly and Seungcheol had forgotten _just_ how loud Jeonghan was in bed, how sensitive he could be. He hushed Jeonghan, although was cut off when he found himself completely inside of him, a guttural groan interrupting him as it emitted from his stomach and out his throat. When he pulled out, he slapped a hand over Jeonghan’s mouth, before slamming back in, hearing a muffled cry from behind his palm, eyes squeezing shut and eyebrows drawn in pleasure. He could hear a roar of laughter emit from downstairs and he bit his lip. He needed to hurry this up. Not locking the door was a huge mistake, even if it felt a little more dangerous and rushing. 

He began to pick up his thrusts, lips replacing what his palm was doing, tongue gliding across his boyfriend’s bottom lip as his hips collided with him. He could feel Jeonghan’s hums, vibrating throughout his neck, escaping him and giving him whiny noises being muffled by soft lips. He wanted to tell Jeonghan how fucking beautiful he still sounded, how fucking beautiful he always sounded, although he found himself silenced, head caught in a daze at the sensation his tight heat was providing. 

When Seungcheol pulled away, he gave no time for Jeonghan to make any more noises, thumb and pointer finger of one hand pressing into either side of the younger’s neck, other hand gripping hard onto his bed frame. Jeonghan’s ears, in a sudden, felt like they needed to pop as his air supply was cut off with an almost tough friction, lips parting and eyes rolling back into his head again, leaving only the whites to show, lashes fluttering as his body moved with every thrust that Seungcheol was making. He thought for a moment how awkward it’d be if his mother or someone suddenly walked in, finding her beautiful baby boy being manhandled by his ‘no good’ boyfriend. God, he loved knowing that Jeonghan, a sweet innocent boy, was constantly being ruined, _tainted_ by him. He loved it even more, knowing that his parents hated him. He fucking _relished_ it. 

Jeonghan let out a choked noise, sounds of stifled gasps and heaves as Seungcheol felt himself nearing. He could tell Jeonghan was nearing, as well, at the sudden stiffness of his body. Jeonghan was seeing stars behind his lids, the weight of his boyfriend’s hand giving him this unearthly feeling, an out of body sensation, head feeling as though it was to implode at any moment. He felt his cheek wetten, not even realizing that saliva had been piling in his gaping mouth and spilling over like a flowing sink, bubbling and staining his duvet. He could feel his stomach erupting, a volcano ready to explode at any sudden moment, needing only that one push as Seungcheol continuously rammed into his prostate, rolling his hips with every fast movement that was being made. Then, without realization, Jeonghan was spilling over his and Seungcheol’s stomach, choked gasps leaving him like a fish out of water, face contorted so beautifully that Seungcheol couldn’t help but stare, gaze at the ravishing sight before him. 

In moments, Seungcheol found himself releasing hotly into Jeonghan, doubling over and setting his neck free, allowing Jeonghan to sputter and cough at the sudden airflow. He sucked in a breath, chest rising and lowering quickly as Seungcheol peered up at his boy, looking dazed and out of it, sweat pooling at his forehead in small beads. 

Jeonghan found himself smiling crookedly, head still somewhere in the stars above, nowhere near Earth.

The two eventually parted from one another and Seungcheol untied Jeonghan, kissing at his wrists, pressing soft lips against the red marks that had made their way onto his skin. He used his hoodie to wipe the both of them down, deciding he’d just borrow something from Jeonghan if he could find it. He plopped down beside the boy, pulling him in close by the waist, inhaling the sweat that he dispensed, and smiling to himself, not exactly knowing as to why he’d become so fucking lucky to have someone as Jeonghan, the striking definition of ethereal, of beauty. 

Jeonghan hummed and leaned into Seungcheol’s touch. “We should probably lock the door now.” he whispered and Seungcheol chuckled, eyes closing on their own accord. 

“Mmm why? A bit late for that, isn’t it?”

And Jeonghan shrugged, running his fingers through Cheol’s bleached locks. “I wanna cuddle for a bit. Don’t want to risk anything else.” he said softly and Seungcheol sighed, smiling nonetheless, before he was getting up, slipping on his boxers on the way, and locking the door.

He plopped down onto the bed again, lifting up the duvet below them and pulling his boyfriend in close, closer than before, which was seemingly impossible, and pressed his nose into Jeonghan’s hair, before giving it a kiss. Jeonghan exhaled with great content, a small smile found on his face, before he was submitting his own naked chest against Seungcheol’s, allowing sleep to allure them both.


End file.
